Reborn Fox
by DJ360X
Summary: Having accidentally killing his best friend Sasuke will now find a new way to redeem himself by giving his best friend the childhood he deserves
1. Sasuke's Regret

Saskue was currently running away with teammates were behined him trying to catch up with him, the teen had thought that his revenge plot was to work out perfectly fine no distractions no one to hold him back it would be just him and his brother Itachi having their fated battle with each other that was what supposed to happen until his old teammates showed up this is where everything had went south for the young Uchiha as he was about to finish his brother off for good a certain friend had the bright idea to stand right in between him and his brother.

"No no no I didn't kill him he's.. he's still alive a a and he will try to bring me back to the leaf...he he will."

Said the young Uchiha

Saskue was in denial he refused to believe the person he had just killed was Naruto he did not want to believe at first but he did and the more he thought about his friend's lifeless eyes the more his mental state began to deteriorate.

"Sasuke wait!!!"

Suigetsu had yelled as he trying to catch up with his leader

"Sasuke slow down please."

Karin pleaded

Confused, Pain, Grief, Anger ,and Guilt these were all the feelings that were swirling inside him it was Itachi's fault Sasuke didn't kill his friend Itachi did just like with the clan and everyone else he may care about only if Naruto didn't do what he did.

(One hour earlier)

Sasuke was panting the battle so far was tough he expended almost all of his chakra even after all of his training and after all the power he had was not enough and it is bad enough that his curse mark was now gone so what remaining energy he had left was gone.

"Is that all little brother."

Itachi was taunting his brother hoping that his plan is finally about to come to an end all he needs to do is one more thing.

Sasuke had stood up Itachi's taunt had angered him.

"You ba*d I'll kill you!!"

Saskue drew his sword and he started charging towards Itachi although he was badly injured and out of chakra he will kill Itachi even if it means his own death as well.

Itachi sighed this may be it for him he might as well let his brother kill him now he was about to succumb to his illness anyways but before he dies he wanted to it look like he was trying so as when Sasuke was mere inches from Itachi the elder Uchiha side stepped and was about to deliver a blow to Sasuke's stomach.

Naruto had gotten the information he needed to know Sasuke was gonna be at this was his only chance to bring Sasuke back home and he would not quit until he succeeds.

"Naruto!!".

Naruto looked back and he saw Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai were following him.

"Idiot what are you doing!"

Sakura yelled at her friend.

"I'm gonna get Sasuke back"

Naruto said.

"Well you should have waited for us before you took off on you own."

Kakashi said.

"You must really care about Sasuke."

Sai said.

After a few minutes Naruto had made it to the battlefield on time he had saw the two Uchiha's fighting it out but, Sasuke had charged at Itachi but he had missed the elder Uchiha was preparing to land what seem like a killing blow on Sasuke but unbeknownst to Itachi the younger Uchiha had predicted this and he had dodged the attack, Sasuke then took his sword and he had stabbed his brother in his chest.

Sasuke had smiled at the feel of warm blood trickling from his sword down to his hand it was a clear sign that he had finally done the deed. Itachi Uchiha was dead he had avenged his clan but, before he had a chance to savor his victory he had saw Itachi a few feet from him this one was alive and he had a shocked expression.

"Y you're supposed to be dead!"

Sasuke yelled as prepared a chidori in his hands but his signature jutsu had pettered out due to his lack of chakra.

The living Itachi walked beside the body shocked at what his brother has done.

"Get a good look that's gonna be you right now."

Sasuke said as he charged at the other Itachi.

This Itachi grabbed his brother's arm and he had then restrained him.

"Sasuke you didn't kill me!"

Itachi said as he forced his brother to look at his appalling deed.

When Sasuke started getting a good look at the body his vision had adjusted the person he had killed was not Itachi but instead it was.

"NARUTO!!!!"

A pink haired kunoichi ran up beside the body of Naruto and she immediately started performing her medical ninjutsu on the blonde haired teen despite her being between the two Uchiha's.

"No no no!!"

Sasuke quickly sheated his sword and he ran off.

Kakash and Sai had arrived to the area and they saw made them both rush to Naruto's side

"Naruto stay with us!"

Sai said as he searched through his bag for any medical supplies he may have.

Kakashi stood from his position and glared at Itachi the jonin's sharigan flared to life as his murderous intent filled the area.

"Calm yourself I did not kill Naruto."

Said the Uchiha.

"Then that means... Sasuke killed him."

Said the jonin's still keeping his guard up.

"Yes."

Was all Itachi said.

Sai summoned a bird from his beast scroll.

"Then he shouldn't be too far, I'll kill him for this."

Sai said.

"Sai wait it's too dangerous to go alone."

Said the jonin

"Sai."

A weak voice called out to Sai causing the ninja to turn around and find that the source of the voice was Naruto.

"Naruto stay with me.!"

Sakura yelled again pumping more of her medical ninjutsu chakra onto Naruto's ever bleeding wound.

"Sasuke c can come back now...I..kept my... promise."

With those final words said Naruto eyes closed.

Kakashi looked at his student with tears in his eyes silently mourning his student.

"Naruto."

"NARUTO!!!!"

Sakura cried out at the loss of her friend.

Sai anger had soon turned to pure saddness he soon began to shed tears but not to the degree Sakura was.

"So why are you still here Itachi, to steal the Nine tails if that is your intention you won't live to see another day."

"Calm yourself I need to convey some intel."

Said the Uchiha.

"Some intel?"

Sai said completely confused.

"But in exchange for this info I want the crime charges dropped on my brother."

Said Itachi

"No you brother will pay for this."

Sai said his voice giving off a murderous tone.

"Sai stand down...depends on the info."

Kakashi said to Itachi.

"The truth about the Uchiha massacre and my betrayal."

Said the elder brother

Kakashi paused for a moment

"Continue."

[Itachi then told the group of three the truth of the Uchiha coup and also the involvement of Danzo and also the reasoning behind the Uchiha massacre and the involvement of the mysterious self proclaimed Madara Uchiha.]

"That's your story but how can we believe you."

Kakashi questioned the Uchiha.

Sai pulled out a sheet of paper and he began to write on it, once he was finished Sai showed his letter to Kakashi.

Kakashi read the letter.

"I still possess the seal on my tounge that prevents me from saying Danzo's secrets."

"I see so there is some truth to what you say Itachi."

Kakashi said.

"What do we do now."

Sai asked Kakashi.

"We must leave and report to Tsunade about our findings and our...losses."

"You must get rid of Naruto's body"

"What no you can't do that sensei we can't do that right."

Sakura's looked to kakashi for a desirable answer.

"He still possess the Nine tailed fox."

Kakashi nodded to Itachi both men understanding what must be done so they both started doing they're proper hand signs.

"What are you doing."

Sakura rushed towards Kakashi but Sai quickly hit Sakura on the back of her head instantly knocking her unconscious and catching her falling body before she hit the unforgiving ground.

Kakashi and Itachi had finished performing their handsigns.

"Fire Style:Fire ball Jutsu!!"

Both men shouted in unison while blowing bright orange flames onto the jinchuriki's lifeless body as the flames cleared the air was filled with the sickining smell of burning flesh which made Sai a little queezy.

"Both Naruto and the demon inside him are now dead and gone from existence no one can desecrate his remains for the Nine tails."

"Itachi said."

"Good he needs the rest."

Kakashi said.

"Sai hand me Sakura we must go report this to the Hokage.

Sai handed off Sakura to Kakashi and the two men left the area.

Itachi dispelled his genjutsu and as soon as he did the pile ash that was in front of him had turned back into Naruto's barely alive body.

"I only got one shot at this."

Itachi said as he pulled out a scroll with a phoenix symbol printed on it.

"I was saving this for my brother but my plan will work out better if I do this."

Itachi performed the handsign the scroll instructed him to do once he was done Naruto's body started to glow.

"Perfect."

Itachi said.

Itachi had saw the bundle of clothes in place where Naruto's dying body was at the elder Uchiha grabbed the bundle and he started running the same direction his brother went.

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke was growing weary his adrenaline rush had worn off and he was starting to feel the effects of the wounds he had obtained from his battle with Itachi, this cause the Uchiha to slow down and eventually he stopped and had sat against a tree.

Sasuke vision was getting blurry he was getting sleepy was he dying was he hurt that badly, if he was going to die he'd welcome it and maybe then he could apologize to Naruto.

Sasuke then blacked out.

Itachi came out of hiding his genjutsu barely is in effect.

"I guess I am at my limit too."

Itachi said.

The elder brother placed a bundle right besides Sasuke hoping he would see it.

"Sorry about this Sasuke my first plan had fell apart so my second plan which I came up with on the spot is my last resort... it's gonna be a hard path I set you on but you can do it."

With his parting words said Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead and he left the area releasing his genjutsu.

Naruto opened his eyes it was bright is he in heaven.

The jinchuriki eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the grey clouded sky.

("Am I alive..wait I am alive")

Naruto thought to himself.

The young jinchuriki tried to get up but he found himself unable to move something was constricting him.

"Grr(why can't I move)!!!"

Naruto words came out as somewhat incoherent babbling.

Sasuke had woke up to the babbling he looked to his left to see a baby next to him babbling loudly.

"A baby?"

Sasuke said.

"Huh"

Naruto turned his to source of the sound and he saw his best friend Sasuke who was now a giant to Naruto.

("Sasuke you're a giant how did you get so huge!")

Naruto words came out as coos and babbling.

Sasuke noticed the baby was looking at him so he instinctively picked the child up.

("Hey put me down I'm not a baby!")

Naruto said but his demand was ignored as his words were incoherent to the teen.

"You're a loud mouth baby."

Sasuke said.

When Sasuke called Naruto a baby the jinchuriki started thinking everything was bigger Sasuke was not only holding him but he was lot taller now and he had called him a baby.

("I'm a baby!")

What processed as words to Naruto translated to loud scream to Sasuke.

"You really are loud kid"

Sasuke said rubbing his ear.

"Shut up you meanie I am in shock here...but I can't remember why I was shocked for...why was I scared for?"

Naruto said confused by his earlier out burst.

Sasuke looked up to the sky with saddened eyes he finally had time to let the earlier events sink in and it hurt to know he unintentionally killed one of the people that genuinely cared about him this feeling of dread fell upon Sasuke as tears trailed from on his eyes dripping onto Naruto's face.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke was crying.

("What why are you crying?")

Naruto said.

"Some friend I am huh I killed him in cold blood, I had killed Naruto."

Sasuke said as he continued to cry.

Naruto had wiggled free out of the bundle he was trapped in and he started rubbing the tears off of Sasuke's face.

("Hey I'm not dead you didn't kill me don't cry")

Naruto said as he started sniffling and tearing up.

Sasuke noticed the baby was wiping off his tears.

"Heh it's kind of funny how I am being comforted by a baby."

Sasuke said as his vision slowly grew blurrier, he soon had fell asleep exausted from all of his physical exertion the teen had then unconsciously hugged the naked baby close to his his chest.

("This feel kinda nice.")

Naruto had thought to himself.

Naruto had soon fell asleep himself the sound of quiet breathing from the teen that was holding him lulled the child to sleep.

But right before Naruto fully slipped into his sleep he heard faint voices calling out Sasuke's name.


	2. New Day

(The Next Day)

Sasuke woke up in a bed with a headache that won't stop throbbing in his head.

"Wait where am I?"

Sasuke asked himself.

The teen had took some time to look at his surroundings he appears to be at a Inn of some sorts based on the sound of people he can hear talking from the other side of the wall..did any of that happen, was it all a dream...that meant Sasuke did not fight Itachi but it also meant that."

"I didn't kill Naruto."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief...but it also meant that Sasuke still held a weakness that he needs to get rid of in order for him to find Itachi and exact his revenge.

Sasuke sighed.

He better get his team together so they can plan their next move.

Sasuke quickly got dressed and he started walking towards the door to the living room.

"Ah!"

Sasuke turned around with a kunai in his hand.

"Who's there!"

Sasuke said as he activated his sharigan.

"Ah!"

Sasuke saw that the source of the noise was coming from under the covers of the bed he was just laying on.

"Got you."

Sasuke pulled the covers off the bed to reveal there was a blond baby on the bed.

("Finally took you long enough to get the covers off me")

Naruto said but all Sasuke could hear were babbles.

"If you're here, then that means.."

Sasuke drew his sword and when he pulled it out of his sheathe he saw dried blood coating his blade.

The teen turned pale with the sudden realization that what had happened was not a dream but reality, he had killed Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's vision started getting blurry, his heart pumped at a fast rate, he started sweating as tears began to well up in his eyes.

("Hey Sasuke what's wrong with you?")

Naruto babbled.

The Uchiha dropped to the floor as he slowly put himself into a fetal position as he started having a panic attack.

("Hey Sasuke you're scaring what's wrong with you, you're scaring me.")

Tears started to well in Naruto's eyes the child had started sniffling.

"I killed him...I killed Naruto."

Sasuke had said as he continued have his panic episode.

("You didn't kill me Sasuke I'm right here please stop crying.")

Naruto slid off the bed and he crawled towards Sasuke once the toddler was in front of the teen he had started to try and hug him.

("Don't cry Sasuke.")

Sasuke had looked up to see the kid was trying to hug him, the child was sobbing as he tried to hug the teen as tight as he could.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started regaining his composure.

"Stop crying kid if we're both sad then there will be a bigger problem."

Sasuke started rubbing the child's head.

Naruto stopped sobbing the teen's words had put the baby at ease the sensation almost felt fatherly.

"Well we should go some my teammates and start planning our next move."

Sasuke stood up and he picked up Naruto.

"You're gonna need some clothes kid."

Sasuke said as he grabbed a blanket from his bed and covered the child with it.

("I'm still naked... it's kinda freeing.")

Naruto babbled gleefully.

"You sure are talkative."

Sasuke said as he walked out his bedroom.

When the teen had walked out of his room he saw his teammates sitting at a table they all not only stared at the dark haired teen but also the baby in his hands.

"What?"

Sasuke looked at his teammates.

"Sasuke I'm so glad you're okay."

Karin said as she got up to hug the Sasuke.

The Uchiha sidestepped which resulted in Karin falling flat on the floor.

"Heh heh."

Naruto giggled at Karin's actions

"Thank you Karin but I'm not the mood to be hugged."

Sasuke sat at the table.

"What happened while I was out?."

Sasuke asked his team.

Karin had quickly picked herself up and dusted her shirt off.

"Well after your battle you just took of running and then when we finally caught up with you, you were out cold due to chakra exaustion."

Karin said.

"And we then found that you had a baby sleeping next to you, you have any other idea where...it came from?"

Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"I don't know...when I fell I landed right next to this baby... that's it...also he's a boy Suigetsu."

Sasuke placed the child on the table.

"He's naked you know that right?."

Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

"I know we have to get him some clothes."

Sasuke said.

("Hey I like being naked now it's kinda nice.")

Naruto babbled.

"We're also gonna need some diapers just enough until we give him away."

Sasuke said.

"Wait you're gonna give me away, don't do that!")

Waaaaaaaah!!

Naruto started crying he didn't want to be given to random people.

"Suigetsu take the kid."

Sasuke the child to Suigetsu.

"I don't know how to make babies stop crying you take him Karin!."

Suigetsu tried to give Naruto to Karin but she ran to the other side of the room.

"I don't want him."

Karin yelled at the teen.

Jugo took the child out of Suigetsu's hands and the orange haired teen started to gently rock the baby.

The child had stopped crying.

("You guys won't give me away would you?)

Naruto babbled.

"How are you so good at that?."

Suigetsu said surprised.

"I seen people do it before."

Jugo said.

Naruto started reaching towards Sasuke.

"(Sasuke I want you to get me these guys are weird.)"

Sasuke noticed the child had his arms extended towards him so the teen grabbed the child.

Naruto snuggled himself onto Sasuke.

"We need to buy stuff for the kid until we can give him away.

Sasuke said but there was a slight hesatation in his voice.

(Grumble.)

Sasuke looked down at the child in his hands the child was hungry.

"You didn't feed him."

Sasuke said with an angry tone.

"We don't know what babies eat!?."

Suigetsu said in defense.

Sasuke quickly slipped on his shoes.

"Everyone let's go, we're going out."

Sasuke walked outside with Jugo following behind him.

"He's really concerned about the kid isn't he."

Suigetsu asked.

"I think it's cute he's already a family man."

Karin said as she started to fantasize about a future with her crush.

"You say that like it'll boost your chances of being with him."

Suigetsu said as he quickly left the room.

"Grrr I hate that guy!"

Sasuke covered the child up in the blanket he had and he started walking in the street of the small village, he then realized he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?"

The Uchiha thought to himself.

Suigetsu made his way outside with Karin following him.

"So where are we going?"

Suigetsu asked his leader.

"Where are we?"

Sasuke asked his team.

"This is a small trading village, we're between the land of fire and the land of waved."

Karin said.

"It's kinda nice here...we should just forget everything and stay here for the rest of our lives."

Suigetsu said as he sighed.

"No we can't do that, you're always being lazy Suigetsu."

Karin yelled.

Sasuke mentally sighed he just wanted to buy the stuff for the child leave and go back to bed.

"There's a general store over there let's go."

Said the teen as he started walking.

Jugo followed behind him.

Sasuke walked inside the general store and he took a look around the store.

It was a somewhat small building he saw the different sections that held various items ranging from clothes to even food.

A young lady around Sasuke's behind the counter looked at the Uchiha and she instantly fell for the teen's looks, so she fixed up her hair and she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt to reveal her clevage.

"You need help today sir?"

The teen said seductively.

Sasuke walked over to the counter.

"Yes, do you know where I can find baby things."

Said the Uchiha.

This was when Naruto poked his head out from the bundle he was wrapped in.

"(Who's this lady...she's kinda cute.)"

The child thought.

"(Oh he has a kid, da* he was cute too.) Yes over there in the end of children's section right next to the women's section."

Said the teen girl

"Thanks."

Sasuke said as he turned around and he walked to the section he was looking for.

"Hey Sasuke wait for us."

Suigetsu said.

"You and Karin finally finished your squabbling."

Sasuke said as he walked towards his desired section.

Karin and Jugo caught up with the two teens.

("Now what do babies need... probably diapers and a decent pair of clothes

Sasuke thought to himself as he grabbed a pack of diapers and a blue snap on onsie.

"These might fit you what do you think kid?"

Sasuke said as he held the items in front of the baby he was holding not expecting a answer.

("I don't like that one get this one")

Naruto reached his hand towards the orange version of the outfit Sasuke had picked out.

"Why orange it's a tacky color, let's just get this one and leave."

The Uchiha said as he turned to tell his teammates he was ready to leave.

("But..I want that one!")

"Waaaaaaaah!!!"

The crying caught the teen off guard.

"Stop crying what is it?"

Sasuke said a little frustrated.

The baby kept on reaching to the orange onsie.

("I want that one!!!").

The baby thought to himself as he continued to cry.

Sasuke grabbed the orange onsie and he held it in front of the baby in his hands.

The baby stopped crying.

"He likes orange...just like... Naruto."

Sasuke's heart started racing he was on the verge of a panic attack, but he hid this from his teammates.

"Let's get out here."

Sasuke said as he quickly paid for the items and he left the store in a hurry.

The Uchiha started breathing heavily he couldn't start freaking here not in front of his teammates and not in public.

("Sasuke what's wrong with you, why are you acting like this.")

The baby thought as he was scared his guardian was in state of paranoia.

"Hey Sasuke you okay."

Suigetsu placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

This brought Saskue out his panic attack.

"Here, take the kid and the money and go buy him food I'm going back to the room."

Sasuke handed the child and the money his team had accumulated and he left.

"Sasuke wait!"

Karin said.

"Don't follow me just go."

The Uchiha said as he continued to walk away.

(Minutes later)

Sasuke made it back to the Inn, he ignored the greeting he received and he went straight to the room his teammates had rented and he went straight to his room.

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it!!"

The teen chanted to himself as he started pacing around his room his friend he couldn't believe he killed him, he couldn't have.

(Knock Knock)

"Huh?"

Jugo opened the door with the kid in his hands.

"Are you okay Sasuke, are you injured."

Jugo asked the teen.

"Ahh ahh!"

The now dressed child reached out towards Sasuke.

Jugo handed the baby to Sasuke.

"He seems attached to you."

Said the orange haired teen.

"Yeah."

Sasuke said as he sightly smiled, but he soon lost the smile on his face because he knew if he kept the child with Itachi still around and the fact he may be a wanted man due to the death of Naruto this child's life would be constant hell.

"So what are we going to do with him?"

Jugo interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

"Later we're going to a doctor so he can get checked up and we can give him away."

Sasuke said.

"I see."

Jugo said as he turned around to exit out the room.

"Hey, where are the other two at?"

Asked the dark haired teen.

"They're getting some food I going to them to make sure nothing happens.

Jugo said as he left the room.

"Zzzz."

Sasuke looked down to see the baby was sleeping in his arms.

"You'll be a lot better without me in your life kid... it's for the best."

Said the Teen


	3. Bad Reaction

(5:00 PM)

(Kitchen)

Sasuke had just finished feeding the child small pieces of apple slices having saw earlier the kid had some teeth.

"(This ain't bad...I still want ramen though.)"

The baby thought to himself as he continued to be fed more apple slices.

"Soo... what're you gonna about the kid?."

Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke took a long sigh, after everything that had happened this child was the only thing that kept him from taking the very same sword he had killed his friend with and shoving the blade straight through his heart.

"We're going to take him to a doctor, let him get checked up, and we leave him."

Sasuke said as he hid the saddness in his voice.

"So are we still going after your big bro?"

Suigetsu asked his leader.

"Honestly I don't even know anymore."

Sasuke said as he stayed silent.

"We should probably go now, the soon we do this the sooner we can leave this village."

Sasuke got up from his seat and he went back in his room.

"I hope he's okay...I should go check on him."

Karin got up from her seat and right as she was about to walk to the Uchiha's room Suigetsu grabbed her hand.

"Hey what's the big..."

Karin stopped as she saw the serious expression on Suigetsu's face, the teen shook his head.

Karin sat back in her chair

Sasuke had sat on his bed while he the child in front him played around on with the blanket of the bed.

Sasuke heart ached he had actually formed a bond with a baby he's only know for a few days, he didn't want to give the child up this child had took his recently empty life and it had turned it into a life with meaning once again.

Sasuke picked up the child and he hugged the child.

"(Why are you sad Sasuke?)"

Naruto thought as tried to hug the Uchiha back.

Sasuke realized that if he kept this child his life would not be one of comfort by any means, Sasuke is a missing non and also a criminal now he would never have a moment of peace again he had killed village ninja and there would be a massive bounty on his head. He didn't want a life like that for a baby, he was pure,. Sasuke was not if anyone should live life in fear it be should be him.

"I have made my choice."

Sasuke said as he slipped on his shoes and packed all the baby items he had bought.

"(Where we goin Sasuke?)"

Naruto cooed.

"I gotta take you to an doctor to make sure you not sick."

Sasuke said as he left the room.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen with Naruto in his hands.

"We're going to a doctor to let the kid get his shots and then we give him away."

Sasuke said as he walked outside.

"Hey wait for us!"

Karin rushed outside.

Suigetsu and Jugo followed shortly behind.

The group silently started walked to doctor office.

"So, after we do this what's next."

Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"I don't know anymore."

Sasuke said as he continued walking.

The group of teens continued to walk in silence until Sasuke stopped in front of a small clinic.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

Karin asked.

Sasuke walked into the clinic.

Once Sasuke walked into the clinic he was greeted by a young man at the reception desk.

"How can I help you today sir?"

The man asked.

"I just need this kid to get a check up."

Sasuke said.

"Sure and do you have a previous medical records for the child?"

The receptionist asked.

"We found him in the forest, so I don't know if he has anything."

Sasuke said.

"Hmm I see, well in that case just grab a seat right over there and a doctor will get to you in just a moment."

The man pointed towards the children's waiting area.

Sasuke walked to the area with his team following slowly behind him.

Once Sasuke sat down on a chair he set the child down on his lap but he then noticed the child was asleep.

("Has he been sleeping the entire time?")

Sasuke thought to himself.

The child started waking himself up.

"(Where are we?)"

Naruto thought to himself.

"You're finally awake."

Sasuke said to the child.

"Ah ah."

"(Hey, where are we Sasuke.)"

Naruto babbled to the teen.

"You were out for awhile goes to show how tired you were."

Sasuke said.

"You know he is kinda cute."

Karin said.

"Yeah..but we can't get attached to him though, we still have to give him away."

Suigetsu said.

"I know that."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

A nurse called out

"Yeah that's me."

The teen walked to the nurse.

"Good the doctor will see you now."

Sasuke followed the nurse to a room it had decorations of various cartoon like characters on the walls and there was a examining table with a bucket of toys underneath it.

"Just sit there and the doctor will be here shortly."

The nurse left the room.

A man walked into the room wearing a lab coat with slacks and black dress shirt with a red tie.

"Hello my name is Dr.Narukami."

The man held his hand out towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shook the man's hand.

"So, I have been informed of your situation and I'm here to help."

The man said as he got out his clipboard

"So, how long have you been having the child in your care?"

"For three days."

Sasuke replied.

"Has he shown any signs of allergies?."

"No."

"Well alright then could you strip the child and place him on the examining table."

Said the doctor.

Sasuke stripped the baby down to his diaper and he placed him on the examining table.

("Wait what is he about to do to me")

Naruto whimpered as he held on to the teen's shirt tightly.

"It's okay I'm here for you."

Sasuke said in a bitter sweet tone.

This was enough to make Naruto calm down, the child had let go of the teen's shirt but he had grabbed Sasuke's hand instead.

"Ba ah da."

The baby babbled.

The doc smiled warmly as he slipped on some gloves and he began to check Naruto.

After doing the routine check-up the doctor got a good idea on the health of the baby.

"Alright he's a perfectly healthy baby."

Said Dr.Narukami.

"Good...then I guess it's time."

Sasuke said hiding his sadness

"Not quite he still needs a couple of vaccines then you two can leave."

Said the man.

"That may be a bit hard, this kid not the type to stay still."

Said the Uchiha.

"Just keep him busy while I handle the hard part."

Said the doctor as he grabbed his office phone and pressed a button on the phone.

"Hello, yes this Dr.Narukami...can I get two vaccines...yes one for the flu and one for tuberculosis... okay thank you."

Theman hung up the phone and he sat back down.

"So, what will you do with the child?"

Asked the doctor.

"Give him away to a proper family, then me and my team leaves."

Sasuke said.

(Knock Knock)

A female nurse walked into the quiet room with a small tray with two vials, two syringes, a pair of gloves, and alcohol pads.

"Hello doctor here's the vaccines."

Said the woman as she placed the tray on the table next to the doctor and left.

"Good now get the child ready..this won't be fun."

Said the doctor as he uncapped on of the syringes, the needle glistened as it was inserted into the a vial of clear liquid.

Naruto saw this.

("Wait I don't want a shot I hate needles!")

Naruto was on the verge of crying until Sasuke comfort him.

"It's alright kid I'm here for you don't worry."

Sasuke said as he gently rocked the child back and forth.

The doctor took this moment to rub Naruto's arm with the alcohol pads and he administred the first shot.

("Owwww")"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Naruto started wailing.

"I know it hurts but stay strong you got this."

Said the Uchiha.

The doctor rubbing another alcohol pad on Naruto's other arm and he administred the second and last shot.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

This only caused Naruto to cry louder.

Sasuke instantly had the urge to comfort the crying child

"It's over... it's all over kid don't worry daddy's got you."

Said the teen

"Da da"

Said the baby.

"Well we're done today you may leave and if you want I could bring take the child to the local orphanage."

Said Dr.Narukami.

"No,...we saw a local family here I will take him there."

Sasuke said.

"You know that's illegal."

"But, I have a feeling I trust your intentions so go on ahead."

("Sasuke I don't feel too good")

Naruto softly babbled.

Sasuke noticed the child was falling asleep.

The teen slipped the onsie back on the child and he left the room.

The doctor sighed.

"I hope he knows what he doing."

Sasuke walked back into the lobby with the child in his arms.

"We're leaving."

Said the Uchiha as he walked towards the exit

His team didn't say anything but they just followed behind him.

After walking for about ten minutes Sasuke stopped in front of a building.

"Finally an orphanage now you c can ditch the kid."

Suigetsu said.

Sasuke knelled down and he was about to place the kid down until he noticed that the child was running a fever.

Sasuke was starting to panic without saying another word he ran towards the hospital leaving his team behind.

(Five minutes later)

Once the teen made it back to the clinic he stopped at the receptionist desk.

"Where's the Doctor!?"

Sasuke demanded.

The male recepy sensing the urgency called Dr.Narukami to the waiting area.

Then doctor quickly walked into the waiting andnhe had saw Sasuke.

"You're back?"

The doctor said surprised.

"The kid, there's something wrong with him."

The teen presented the baby to the doctor.

"I see what's wrong."

The doctor laughed.

"What, why are you laughing!!"

Sasuke yelled angrily.

"The child is gonna be fine, he's just having a small reaction to his injections his fever will go down."

The doctor said.

"That's it?"

The teen asked.

"Yes."

The doctor replied.

Sasuke sat on a chair as he started to calm down.

"Just give the kid some cold water and a nice nap and he should be fine by tomorrow.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke group had entered the waiting room.

"Are you okay!"

Karin asked as she hugged her crush.

"What happened?."

Suigetsu asked

"The kid was sick, but turns out it was nothing."

Said the teen.

"Karin."

Sasuke called out to his teammate

"Y yes Sasuke."

The red haired teen blushed.

"Let the kid bite you"

Said the teen

Karin immediately lost her blush she did not want to be covered in baby drool but she didn't want to make Sasuke mad so she stuck her finger in the child's mouth.

Naruto opened his eyes and he stared at Sasuke.

"(What happened?)"

Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"So,...are we still gonna give him away... because I don't do babies."

Suigetsu said.

"Quit being an idiot Suigetsu!!"

Karin yelled towards Suigetsu.

"I'm keeping him."

Sasuke said

"Wait what!!!!"


	4. Grieving

Everyone stared at Sasuke, shocked at what he had said to them.

"You want to keep the baby?"

Suigetsu asked.

"Yes I am going to keep this kid, after what had happened today I don't think I can just leave at a stranger's home."

Said the teen as he slowly rocked the child.

"But what about your revenge against Itachi."

Karin asked.

"I don't care about that anymore, this revenge plot against me and...him is what got Naruto killed."

Sasuke sighed.

"I know this is strange and I know I am not qualified to care for this kid but... he's reminds me of my only friend...and I killed him..so, now I have decided."

"Decided what?"

Jugo asked as he was confused too.

"I vow to give this child the life Naruto never had, I"ll give him a proper childhood and a family he call his own and to let him know that he is not alone."

"You're serious about this aren't you."

Suigetsu said.

"More serious then I ever been."

Sasuke said.

"This is my burden you three can leave if you want to I won't stop you."

Sasuke said as he cut the silence.

Suigetsu sighed.

"I will stay with you Sasuke!!"

Karin said but she was really thinking.

[This is the only chance I'll get to finally be alone with Sasuke despite him have a child now I need to jump on this opportunity.]

"Well since I have no where else to go...I'll stick with you."

Suigetsu said as he savored the broken look on Karin's face.

"What about you big guy?"

Suigetsu asked Jugo.

"I still need Sasuke to act as my cage to keep me in control so I will go."

Jugo said.

Sasuke looked at his comrades.

"You three don't have to do this, this is a burden I should do alone."

Sasuke said.

"Well you what they say it takes a village to raise a baby so I have a good feeling you'll need our help."

Suigetsu said.

"Really."

Sasuke said.

"Yeah I can be that one fun loving uncle."

Suigetsu said.

"Me and Sasuke can be Mommy and Daddy."

Karin said.

"Please you more like that distant cousin no one cares about."

Said Suigetsu.

"You wanna fight jerk."

Karin retorted.

"And that makes me a uncle too right."

Jugo said.

"Thank you all, I don't think I would have been able to do this on my own."

The child stirred out of his sleep.

"Look who's awake."

The child looked up.

("Hey I feel better...uhh what's your name..I think you're my dad... yeah you're my")"dada".

Said the child.

"Yes I am kid I am you dad...you know kid I got to give you a proper name now can't call you kid forever."

Sasuke said.

"What about Muigetsu that's a cool name."

Said the water ninja.

"That's a terrible name how about Hikari."

Karin said.

Jugo didn't have a name for the child.

"No, none of those won't fit this kid...I'll name him after my friend Naruto."

("Naruto...I like that name dad..wait you're not my dad Sasuke...right?)"

"So, what will do from here on out, if we're not on your revenge plot."

Suigetsu asked.

"We're going to the leaf village."

Sasuke said.

"Sorry I got something in ear did you say you wanted to return to a village where you not only defected from but also kill on of their shinobi."

"It was Naruto's final wish it's the least I can do and also I can guarantee a proper life for the kid."

Sasuke said.

"This sounds dumb."

Suigetsu said.

"Shut up, it's the only plan we got unless you have any ideas."

Karin said

"We should start making our move soon pack up everything we're leaving."

Sasuke said as he left the clinic.

Sasuke made it outside he started to walk back to the motel while looking at the child in his hands.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Sasuke asked himself.

Sasuke looked down at the child and all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head.

("You know what you did...no amount of distractions will change your deed.")

Sasuke quickly turned around as his heart started racing.

("You can never forget what you have done Sasuke.")

Said the voice

[This is just in my head.]

The teen thought to himself as he quickly ran back to the motel room and once he got inside he bolted for his room and he quickly sat on his bed.

("You killed me Sasuke")

The voice said sounding familiar

A apparation had appeared in the shape of a pale bloodied Naruto then five more showed up constantly talking down on Sasuke calling the teen various names.

"Murderer."

"Coward."

"Killer."

"Criminal."

"Monster."

Sasuke then broke down he unleased all of his sadness he finally cried the weight of everything that he had been carrying ever since he accidentally killed Naruto had finally gotten to be to much for the teen, he missed his friend and if he could take everything back he would.

While Sasuke was doing his greiving the Leaf village was no better.

(Village Hidden in the Leaf)

The was streets were as lively as it usually is except for a few people these few people were devastated the news of Naruto's death was not to be made public except to his friends.

Kakashi had spent his day away drinking hoping to drown his pain while Tsunade closed her office for the day as she spent her day silently crying and Sakura isolated herself in her house in her room as she continued to cry at the loss at another of her teammates she felt useless.

But, out of everyone there was no else sadder then Hinata Hyugga, she had lost the love of her life and she was not taking the death well.

Hinata's father attempted to help his daughter fell better but all of his efforts were futile so, he waited until moments later Hinata had asked him can he train her how to fight.

Sakura had stopped her crying she had decided she needs to leave the village for a few days just so she can be away from any painful memories.

Sakura sighed as she began to pack up some of her belongings.

After a hour of packing Sakura left her house and she went to the Hokage's office.

Once Sakura made it inside she knocked on her mentor's door.

"I'm not seeing anyone today!"

Tsunade yelled from the other side of the door.

"Lady Hokage it's me."

Sakura said.

"Come in Sakura."

Tsunade said.

Sakura opened the door and she sat at one of the chairs in the hokage office.

"What is it?"

Tsunade asked

"I want to request that I leave the village for a few days...to clear my thoughts."

Sakura asked.

"For how long?"

Tsunade asked the teen.

"Just a few days maybe a week or two."

Sakura said.

"You don't have to go after Sasuke...he is innocent despite my hate for him."

Tsunade said as she grabbed a bottle of liquor from her desk.

"I know...I just want to avoid painful memories for a little."

Sakura said.

"Here..now you can leave."

Tsunade handed Sakura small scroll and she instructed the kunoichi to leave.

(With Sasuke)

The Raven haired teen had stopped crying he didn't feel better by any means but the pressure he felt was more barable.

"Dada."

Sasuke lifited his head up to see the kid looking up at him with worry in his eyes.

("Don't be sad dad if you're crying I might cry")

The child started tearing up he didn't like when Sasuke cried.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and he gently started rocking the child.

"Let's go kid my group should be here any minute I don't want them to see me weak."

Sasuke got and he started packing his belongings rather quickly he then was left with his sword...he sealed it on the mark on his wrist and he left the bedroom to find his subordinates entering the small living area.

"Pack things we leave in ten minutes."

Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch.

"Only ten minutes that's not fair."

Suigetsu said.

"Stop complaining and just do it besides I finished my packing."

Karin sat on the couch with Sasuke and slowly tried to move closer to him.

"Karin not today I not in the mood for your distractions today."

Sasuke said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Suigetsu laughed hard.

"Shut up jerk."

Naruto started laughing, the blue hair guy was funny to him he liked this guy.

After everyone finished packing the group left the small village to go to their next destination the Hidden Leaf Village.


	5. Encounter

Sasuke's was jumping from the trees they figured that this mode of traveling would get them to the leaf village faster.

"Yo Sasuke."

Suigetsu called out to his leader.

"What."

Sasuke replied.

"When we get back to your old village what are we gonna do...I don't think they'll accept you with open arms after...ya know."

Suigetsu said referring to the death of Naruto and Sasuke's hand in it.

"I don't know but I'll do anything just to redeem my self."

Sasuke muttered under his breath as he looked down at the child he was holding.

Sasuke vision started getting blurry he then saw a familiar figure ahead of him it was Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke started to jump ahead of teammates to catch up with the apparation in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going?"

Karin asked.

"Scouting ahead."

Sasuke left his team behind and he caught up with apparation but when he was about to confront the person in front of him the person had turned around to reveal that he was Naruto but his eyes were lifeless and he had a hole in his chest.

Sasuke heart started pulsating at unsafe levels he started to break out in a cold sweat.

("Hey Dad what's wrong are you sad again.")

The real Naruto babbled as felt Sasuke was having another panic attack.

Sasuke teammates caught up with and they were puzzled by what they saw, their leader was practically white as snow staring at nothing.

"Hey ya jerk you left us behind!!"

Suigetsu said irritated.

This brought Sasuke out of his illusion.

Sasuke walked towards Suigetsu.

"Hey wait I was just kidding you're kidding you're not a jerk."

Suigetsu said trying to avoid the consequences of his words.

Sasuke held the child towards Suigetsu.

"Hold him."

Sasuke said.

Suigetsu took the child from Sasuke he then watched his leader collapse to the ground.

"SASUKE!!!"

Karin knelled besides her crush and she felt his pulse.

"What's wrong with him!"

Suigetsu shouted.

"Dada...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Great now the kids crying!"

Suigetsu said not knowing what to do he handed the child to Jugo.

"It's okay Sasuke will be okay."

Said the orange haired teen.

Karin let Sasuke bite her arm hoping he will feel better.

Sasuke opened his eyes and he shot up.

"Where's Naruto!"

Sasuke shouted.

"Dada!".

Naruto reached towards Sasuke with tears in his eyes

Suddenly everything came back to Sasuke he remembered what had happened.

"I think we should rest here for the night."

Said the Uchiha.

"Yeah ya think."

Suigetsu said as he reverted to his liquid form from the pressure of what had transpired.

While the team was busy setting up camp there was another person walking in these very same woods aiming to go nowhere.

Sakura sat down on a rock she was tired from all of her walking.

"How far am I?"

The kunoichi asked herself as she pulled a map from her bag to check her location.

"Let I am right next to a river there's a waterfall about thirty feet away from me...okay here I am...I think I might camp out here for the night."

Sakura saw a tree and she started to run up the tree and she formed her hand into a chakra scapel to cut away the dead branches for her camp fire.

Ten minutes later.

Sakura had came down from the tree with large pile of dead wood perfect for her fire.

"Now time for a camp fire."

Sakura had placed her wood on the ground and she did a basic fire jutsu to light her fire.

Something about the fire was making her feel at peace...she had missed her friend Naruto had so many hopes and dreams and she was sad to know he is no longer of this world.

"Naruto."

The kunoichi silently cried.

Sasuke had lit the camp fire with his Fireball Jutsu.

"Sweet we finally have a fire now we can cook the fish I caught."

Suigetsu hovered the fish he had impaled on his stick above the fire.

"So what is the kid gonna eat?"

Karin asked.

"I'm gonna give him some fish... he's has enough teeth for eating.

Sasuke placed his fish above the fire and he waited for it to cook.

"Dada num num!"

The toddler whined.

"You're gonna eat in a little bit."

Sasuke said to the child.

"(But I'm hungry now hurry up!)"

The child continued to whine some more.

"Hold on... impatient baby."

Said the Uchiha.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Suigetsu laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke said.

"Nothing just that kid giving you some trouble."

Suigetsu stifled his laughter but he still giggled.

"I think he's just the cutest."

Karin lifited the child in the air.

"Ha ha ha ha."

The child started laughing.

"(I like you guys Auntie and Uncle know how to have fun.)"

Sasuke gave off the faintest of a smile.

"Are you smiling Sasuke."

Jugo asked as he was cooking his fish.

"Just enjoying this moment."

Sasuke said.

"Have you been alright we all have been worried about you."

Jugo asked his leader.

"I've losing my mind Jugo the guilt is eating me alive and it's causing me to hallucinations and panic attacks...these are among the long list of things I must suffer as punishment for me killing my friend."

"I see...we will help you."

Jugo said.

"Thank you."

Suigetsu fish caught on fire.

"My dinner!".

Suigetsu quickly took his fish and he put out the flames that it engulfed it which interestingly enough it cooked the fish to perfection.

"Cool".

Right as Suigetsu was about to take a bite out of his food he saw Naruto was staring at him with pleading eyes.

Suigetsu sighed.

"Here have a piece."

The teen tore a small piece of his fish and he fed it to Naruto.

"Mmmm."

Naruto loved the food.

"Heh heh, I guess he likes it."

Suigetsu said.

Sasuke took his now cooked fish and he at half of it.

"Dada".

"(Hey give me some of yours Saskue.)"

Naruto reached his hands out towards Sasuke.

"I think the kids wants you."

Suigetsu handed Naruto to Sasuke.

"Here Naruto eat this."

Sasuke fed the child his half of the the fish this was enough to make the toddler full so, Naruto quickly fell asleep his full stomach made him tired.

"Me too kid."

Sasuke had set up his tent and he brought himself and Naruto inside.

"We head out at dawn."

Said the Uchiha as he let the drape down over his tent.

Sakura had finally finished setting up her tent.

"These instructions do not help at all."

Sakura threw the instruction booklet in her bag and she crawled inside her tent.

"You know what this tent is kinda comfortable."

Sakura said to herself.

"But I am kinda lonely."

Sakura said to herself.

The kunoichi stepped out of her tent and she bit her thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu: Lady Katsuya!!"

Sakura summoned a enormous slug.

"How may I be of service to you Mistress Sakura."

Said the large slug.

"Could shrink down to palm sized Lady Katsuya...I am a little lonely."

Sakura asked the slug.

"Of course."

The summoned beast deconstructed her body into a grey fluid then she reformed into a palm sized version of herself.

Sakura picked up the small slug and she brought her into the tent with her.

"Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Katsuya asked.

"Well yes."

Sakura said.

Sakura told Katsuya about all the events that had transpired with the death of Naruto and the news Itachi gave out about Danzo and the Akatsuki.

"It must not have been an easy past few days milady."

Katsuya said.

"It has not I still think about how I could have saved Naruto, but thinkig won't bring him back.

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto woke up he felt funny and something smelled.

"(Is that me?)"

"(Crap that is me I can't believe I crapped myself.)"

Naruto started to tear he then started crying.

"Waaaaaaaah!!!!"

Sasuke quickly woke up with a kunai in his hand.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke took a moment to look for the child in his care and he found Naruto safely besides him Sasuke didn't what was going on until the smell hit him.

"Jeez kid you smell bad."

Sasuke said as he sat down and he grabbed the changing supplies.

"Dada".

"(Finally you woke up can you change me Saskue I think I'm starting to get a wash.)"

Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke undid the snaps on Naruto's onsie and he undid the diaper it almost caused Sasuke to throw up.

"Okay that smells horrible."

Sasuke quickly changed Naruto's diaper and he threw it out of his tent.

He still smelt it.

"That isn't enough."

Sasuke got out of his tent he started doing the handsigns for his signature jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke set the diaper on fire turning it to nothing but ash.

"Good riddance."

Sasuke went back inside his tent and he fell back asleep with Naruto in his grasp.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Naruto woke up again and this time he was hungry.

The baby got sat himself up and he tried to shake Sasuke awake.

"Dada dada."

"(Hey...hey Dad get up I'm hungry.)"

Naruto kept on trying to shake Sasuke awake.

Sasuke wouldn't wake up.

Naruto pouted.

"(Fine I'll get my own food.)"

Naruto used Sasuke's sleeping body to push himself into a standing position.

"(Okay I got this.)"

The toddler took one step and he fell on his butt.

"(Crawling it is then.)"

Naruto crawled out the tent and tried to look for a source of food he then sniffed the air...he smelled something good.

"Fewd."

Naruto started crawling towards the source of smell after a few minutes of following the scent he saw a light coming from the other side of a bush not far from where Sasuke and his group set up camp at.

"Num Num"

"(Finally I can get some food around here.)"

Naruto crawled through the bush and he saw a pink haired woman cooking some fish over a fire.

"(Do...do I know her she looks familiar.)"

Naruto crawled towards the pink haired woman but before he got close the woman noticed him.

"Is this a baby."

Sakura picked up the child.

"Where did you come from...we're you abandoned."

Sakura said as she sat down with the child.

"Who would abandon such a cutie."

Sakura said as she tickled the child.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Naruto bellowed with laughter.

"I should probably take you to the authorities tommorow but if you were truly abandoned I have to take you to the orphanage."

Sakura said but then she started getting memories of Naruto.

The teen started to tear up she missed her comrade.

"(Hey don't cry lady if you cry I might cry too)"

Naruto wiped the tears off of Sakura's face.

"Thank you...you know now that I get a good look at you...you kinda look like my friend only if he was a baby you even have those weird little whiskers birthmark my late friend has."

Sakura said as she started rocking the child.

"You know today is his birthday too...for once I was gonna treat him to some food but I'll never get the chance... tommorow when I take you to the authorities to see if you were really abandoned or if no one can find your parents I'll care for you...in memoriam of my late friend, he was a orphan so it'll feel right to give you the life he never had."

Sakura started to rock the child this comforted the Naruto.

"(Okay then that makes you my new Mom)"

Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

Sasuke started tearing up in his sleep but the teen soon shot up.

"Another nightmare."

Sasuke said as he looked around him.

"Kid?"

Sasuke stepped out of his tent to try to look for the child but he then realized Naruto wasn't at the campsite.

"No no no no I can't lose him... he's the only thing that gives me the will to live."

Sasuke activated his Sharigan to see could he find the small amount of chakra the child had.

"There."

Sasuke found the small chakra source along side it was a bigger source of chakra that must mean someone has the baby with them.

Sasuke quickly ran to the area his killer intent rising.

(With Sakura)

Sakura felt someone was coming her direction.

"Lady Katsuya you feel that."

Sakura said.

"Yes I do."

Said the slug.

"Keep the kid safe if I fall in battle take him to the village and tell Lady Tsunade."

Sakura said as she grabbed her kunai.

Sasuke jumped into Sakura's campsite and he saw the pink haired kunoichi.

"You."

Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Sakura I I."

Sasuke was at a lost for words.

"You murderer!"

Sakura shouted at her former crush.

"Say something after everything you did now you won't speak!"

Sakura said her anger made apparent.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke said as tears fell off his face.

"Now you feel sorry is this a joke after everything he went through for you just for him to be killed by your hand you just say sorry!!"

Sakura rushed towards Sasuke and she punched him in his face.

"I don't deserve any mercy Sakura what I did I can't fix this."

Sasuke started crying.

"Dada."

Naruto called out to Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked up to see the child he was looking for.

"Naruto stay back.!"

Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked did Saskue call the baby Naruto...

"Answers now!"

Sakura demanded.

Sasuke told his story about how he found the kid and his new life mission with the child.

"That's my story so far."

Sasuke said.

"You know Sasuke we all know know that Naruto had accidentally stood in your way right before you were gonna kill Itachi...but I don't forgive you.

Sakura said.

"I don't deserve forgiveness but I at least want to give this kid the childhood Naruto never had."

Sasuke declared.

"So you're coming back to the village then?"

Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"The kid...you called him Naruto earlier?"

Sakura asked Saskue.

"He looks just like him."

Sasuke responded.

"Mommy"

Naruto reached towards Sakura.

"I guess he likes you too."

Said the Uchiha.

Gather your friends, you all can travel with me back to the village without alerting the public.

Sakura packed up her tent and she put out her camp fire.

"If you and I have the same goal for this one child then we will achieve it but remember this is your new life mission."

Said the kunoichi.


	6. Promise Kept

Sasuke stared at the kunoichi in front of him was she and wondering when did she become more assertive and also is what she saying true.

"What Sasuke."

The tone of Sakura's voice stung the dark haired teen he had never knew the same person who use fawn over him for years would be able to make him feel the pain he felt now.

"Will they really allow me to come back to the village freely or...is there another motive."

Sasuke mustered up the courage to put a brave face towards Sakura.

"I'm only doing it for the baby...but, I could imagine Lady Tsunade will have some kind of use for you and it won't be easy."

Sakura looked at the baby in Sasuke's arms and he was still reaching out to her.

"You want to hold the kid?"

Sasuke asked his former teammate.

Sakura nooded and so she was handed the child.

"He is a cute kid...you know Sasuke if you're gonna take care of this kid you must know something.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a cold expression on her face.

"If you're gonna take care of this kid he will be in constant danger you're still a missing ninja and one with a bounty on your head due to the death of Naruto.

Sakura warned the Uchiha.

Sasuke started shaking.

"It...it was an accident."

Naruto noticed Sasuke's change in composure.

"Dada"

The baby said quietly.

"The fact that it was an accident doesn't matter Sasuke... what does matter is that if you're not in the Leaf Village's custody you will be hunted and if you and or your teammates die what's gonna happen to the baby he may die due to lack of care some time after your death or someone... undesirable will find him or this baby could be an orphan again."

Sakura explained several other possibilities to Sasuke each more worse than the last and this scared the Uchiha but for Sakura despite knowing what she was doing was in a sense immoral but for some reason the sole fact that she for once was in Sasuke's head felt strangely good.

Both Sakura and Sasuke stood silent.

"Well whatever you decide don't say I didn't warn you."

Sakura handed the child back to Sasuke and she turned around and she was falsely preparing to leave hopefully Sasuke would catch her bait.

"Sakura wait."

Sasuke called out to the kunoichi.

Sakura grinned as she turned around to face the Uchiha.

"What is it Sasuke I have nothing more to say to you."

Sakura said coldly.

"I know you no reason to linger here any longer and I don't deserve the information I am getting from you now...but I have one question."

Sasuke hopes his former comrade would hear him out.

"What is it and make it quick."

Sasuke was having trouble speaking for some reason.

"Well what is it Sasuke."

Sakura said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"If I come back to the village you said that the kid will be safe?."

Sasuke asked.

"Yes you, your team, and the baby will be safe but of course you all will be under heavy surveillance at all time and Lady Tsunade will have you doing rather dangerous tasks for atonement but yes you would be relatively safe within the village."

Sakura explained to the teen.

"So, if I come back she gonna force me and my team to work as some auxiliary group...but what if I die during a mission."

Sasuke said somewhat frustrated.

"Then I'll take care of the kid this will be my new life mission if you were to die."

Sakura said.

"I'll come back to the Leaf Village as long Naruto stays safe I'm in."

Saskue declared.

"Gather your group then and tell them news I am going back to the village to let Lady Know your decision then at four hours meet back here."

Said the kunoichi

Sasuke nooded and he started making his way to his team's campsite.

"Lady Sakura he doesn't have a bounty on his head."

Katsuya said to Sakura.

"I know Lady Katsuya but if I am to keep my promise to Naruto I had to lie to him...but I meant what I said about him putting that baby's life in danger."

Sakura said to the slug as she rushed to the village.

While Sakura was rushing back to the village to report to the Hokage, Sasuke was rushing back to his team's campsite to tell them his news once he made it back to the campsite he used his fireball jutsu to relight the camp fire and he woke everyone up and he told them everything that had happened.

"Are you crazy that sounds insane what if this is a trap!!!"

Suigetsu shouted.

Naruto started stirring in his sleep.

"Suigetsu I just put the kid to sleep if you wake him up I'll evaporate you."

Sasuke threatened his blue haired subordinate.

"Sorry sorry jeez...but still this plan kinda stinks."

Suigetsu said.

"Well no matter what happens I"ll be here for you Sasuke."

Karin said.

Suigetsu sneered.

"I'll coming too to...help ya out."

Suigetsu grinned as he watched Karin's smile turned into a frown.

"Jugo what a you are sure you want to follow me down this path I have chosen?"

Sasuke asked the timid teen.

"Yes only you can stop me So, I'll gladly follow you."

Jugo said as he stood next to Sasuke.

"Alright everyone we leave in a few hours so we need to rest up until then."

Sasuke took himself and the child and the crawled back into the tent.

4:00 AM

Sasuke and his group had finished packing up their things.

"Alright everyone follow me I sense that our guide is already at the meeting area."

Sasuke held a firm grip on the child in his hands and him and his group rushed to the meeting area.

After a short while the group stopped and Sasuke saw Sakura waiting for them.

"Is this everyone?"

Sakura asked the teen in front of her.

"Yes this is my group."

"Good now let's go."

Sakura started walking ahead.

"Who is she?!"

Karin was full of jealousy at this random pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey shut up the kid is sleeping remember."

Suigetsu said not wanting to deal with a crying child which would lead to a angry Sasuke.

Karin stopped talking but she was still mad

Sasuke started following Sakura.

Naruto started stirring in his sleep.

"Come on kid not now."

Sasuke hoped the baby would stay asleep for the entire trip.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!"

Naruto started wailing loudly.

"Kid what's wrong with you."

Sasuke stopped jumping from the tree and he started to feel the baby's diaper.

"You just need to be changed."

Sasuke said to the child.

(My stomach feels funny.)

Naruto started squenching his eyes and he soon started grunting.

"Kid you didn't just..."

Sasuke stopped mid sentence he soon had his answer that the baby had just had bowel movement while being held by the Uchiha.

"What's wrong."

Sakura walked towards Sasuke and she immediately got hit with the rotten smell.

"What did you feed this baby Sasuke."

Sakura pinched her nose the smell was horrible.

(Hey someone change me, this is embarrassing..and gross.)

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Naruto's crying only got louder.

"Hold on Naruto."

Sasuke placed Naruto on the ground but then Sakura pushed Sasuke aside.

"Don't put him on the ground it's dirty I'll handle this give me his changing supplies."

"Sure here."

Sasuke placed a bag next to Sakura

Sakura pulled out her tarp and she placed the crying baby on top of it she then went about changing the child's diaper once she was done she dug a small hole in the ground and she buried the diaper.

(Wow you did that better then daddy does he makes my daipy too tight.)

Naruto squealed happily.

"There all done."

Sakura handed the child back to Sasuke.

"Mommy."

Naruto reached out towards Sakura.

"You wanna hold him?"

Sasuke asked the kunoichi.

"Why not."

Sakura said as she was handed the baby.

(Mama I like when you hold me I can sleep better when you hold me.)

Naruto fell back asleep the whole ordeal made him tired.

Sakura handed the child back to Sasuke.

"It's better you hold him..now let's continue."

Sakura jumped back to the trees and she started jumping ahead.

After two hours of jumping from tree to tree the group made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village the streets were empty all except for the Hokage and a few anbu shinobi.

"Man these guys are no joke huh Sasuke."

Suigetsu was worried that if they were about to get ambushed would he be able to escape.

"Don't do anything stupid Suigetsu."

Despite that Karin was trying to put up a brave front she was shaking from fear.

Jugo was slightly unnerved he had felt Sasuke's killing intent and it keeps him from losing control momentarily but the killing intent come from Tsunade made the large teen feel both terrified and yet comfortable knowing there is someone else who can act as a good "cage" for him.

"Welcome back Sakura."

Said the Hokage.

Sakura motioned for the small group behind her to step forward.

Tsunade looked at the child in Saskue's arms and she couldn't help but think the baby looks like Naruto and this made her more sad and angry but it was not at the child.

"Sakura hold the baby."

Tsunade said to her student.

"Lady Tsunade you don't plan to.."

"No."

Sakura was cut off by her mentor.

"I won't kill him...now Sasuke step forward."

Sasuke handed the child to Sakura and he walked towards the Hokage.

"I don't deserve this chance...but thank you and I am willing to accept any condition you place upon me."

Sasuke knew he deserved everything that was coming to him.

"But let me live so, that I can raise the kid."

Tsunade glanced at the young Uchiha's face and she can see where the tear stains we're on his face...he must really feel guilty for what happened and he shows true remorse he found a way to help redeem himself, and Tsunade was slightly impressed.

But it doesn't help quell her anger and her hatred for Sasuke.

Tsunade punched Sasuke in his face.

"Crap!"

Suigetsu pulled out his sword but two anbu shinobi cornered him.

"Sasuke no!!"

Karin tried to pull out one of her kunai but then her went limp and then her whole body was paralyzed before Karin fell to the ground she saw one of the Anbu shinobi held a kuani with a bluish tint fluid on the blade.

Jugo didn't move Tsunade's killer intent made him paralyzed with fear, a sensation he had never felt before.

Tsunade continued to punch Sasuke in his face each blow made the Uchiha's face almost unrecognizable.

"(I deserve this...every single blow...I'm sorry kid and I'm sorry Naruto...I wasn't able to keep my promise.)"

Sasuke blacked out and felt the pain stop.

[A/N]

I don't usually do author's note but this is a special case thanks to everyone who gave me reviews and critiques as of lately I really appreciate it and I will try harder to make this story and my other stories better for all readers by fixing grammatical errors and arranging my story better. So, from the bottom of my heart thank you everyone.

Hey, if you're still reading thanks for the commitment and to repay you for going the extra mile I have something to share with you for the next chapter Sasuke is not dead, he just got roughed up a little don't worry the story will continue


	7. Home

It was nothing but pure darkness there was no light in sight just nothing but the cold air passing blowing

"Am I dead."

"I had so much to do, I had to be there for the kid."

"But at least the kid will be safe here right?"

"Dada!"

"Dada!"

"What was that...who was that?"

"Dada...Dada!"

"Wait...was that the kid."

"Hey guys get over here I think he's waking up"

"Who is that?"

"Thank god he's not dead."

"Is that a girl?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes so his vision could adjust to the light.

"Dada!"

Sasuke memories suddenly flooded back to him he remembered everything that had happened.

"Where are we...what happened?"

Sasuke asked his group.

"Dada!!"

Naruto reached his hands out towards Sasuke.

"The child has been so worried about you."

Jugo handed the baby to Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto you know you're kind of a loud mouth you know that right."

Naruto buried his face on the Uchiha's bare chest.

"So, what happened?"

Sasuke looked at his teammates again.

"Sasuke that Hokage woman kicked your a*."

Suigetsu sneered only to be hit by Karin.

"Ow!!"

"Shut up Suigetsu!!"

Karin cleared her throat

"We thought she was gonna kill you and we were gonna stop her but her guard made all three of us even Jugo blacked out."

"But after we woke up here and the Hokage was healing you after that she threw us this key and said welcome home."

Jugo handed Sasuke the key he received from Tsunade.

Sasuke looked around him and saw the decorations that adored the house he recognized it anywhere.

"She put us in the Uchiha district."

Sasuke tried to stand up but he winced at the pain that shot through his body was still somewhat sore.

"Hold on Saskue."

Karin held out her arm Sasuke and the Uchiha bit her his wounds were soon healed and he was able to move properly now.

"Thank you Karin."

Sasuke said the the red haired teen.

Karin blushed.

"It was no problem Sasuke?"

{Knock Knock}

"Who could that be."

Sasuke asked

"Allow me to get it."

Jugo opened the door and he saw Sakura standing outside.

"Sasuke it's for you."

The dark haired teen handed the child to Karin and he then got up and he made his way to the front door to greet Sakura.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

Sakura said to the Uchiha.

"Yeah."

Sasuke stood aside and he let Sakura enter the house.

Sakura stood in the center of the room so she could grab the attention of everyone.

"Okay so I have a message from the Hokage about your stay here in the Leaf Village starting with what you guys have to do around here."

"Does this mean we have to get boring jobs."

Suigetsu said as he displayed his lack of interest.

"You all will doing some of the more dangerous missions if they were to arise while also doing community service around the village."

"So it's basically some kind of house arrest?"

Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Yes and no you can still go around the village that was one of Naruto's last request."

Sakura intentionally put extra emphasis on the fact Naruto wanted to come back to the village, this made the teen even more guilty.

"So, here's the things that have to be done starting with your first assignment you will need to give all of the information of the whereabouts of Orochimaru to Lady Tsunade."

"I killed him."

Sasuke said bluntly.

"Wow okay then you pretty finished you're first five missions then in that what about the location of his various hideouts."

Karin smirked.

"Actually I have the information for all of his hideouts."

"Heh these missions are easy you leaf people gotta give us something harder."

Suigetsu taunted the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Okay fine I have a hard one for we know Orochimaru likes to experiment on people so we samples of his curse mark experiments."

"You have that to don't you."

Sakura asked the group.

"Orochimaru experimented on big guy and me for a long time."

Suigetsu put his arm around Jugo.

"If I can be cured of this curse I will willingly volunteer."

"Well you guys have the information we need I guess you all can rest for now until something pops up."

Sakura turned around to leave but before she could open the door.

"Sakura wait I need to ask some questions."

Sasuke called out to the kunoichi.

"What is it."

Sakura turned to face the Uchiha.

"Everyone give us some privacy."

Sasuke command his group to leave the living room.

Right before everyone left the room Naruto reached his arms out towards his surrogate father.

"I'll take him."

Jugo handed the baby to Sasuke and he left the room.

"Does anyone know I'm here Sakura?"

Sasuke asked the his former comrade.

"People are aware that you're here all of our old classmates hate you despite...the incident being a accident...I suggest you avoid them for a while I can't guarantee you'll be safe around some of them."

"And what about you how do you feel about me right now."

Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"I will never forgive you Sasuke and I have to fight back the urge to grind you to dust but, I have a job to do and you have a kid to care for...just don't do anything stupid and we'll be just fine."

Sakura started walking towards the front door but she stopped.

"By the way...stay away from Hinata Hyugga she had romantic feelings for Naruto and I feel if she sees you she won't be too happy."

Sakura slammed the door shut leaving behind nothing but silence.

"Mommy."

Sasuke sighed and he wondered will the kid be able to have a peaceful life here.

"Yo Sasuke check this out!"

Suigetsu shouted from upstairs.

Sasuke walked upstairs to see his group looking at the hallway.

"Look at all these rooms I call this one it has its own bathroom and it's the biggest."

"No, that will be my room."

Sasuke walked into the room and he closed the door behind him.

"Hey I already called it jerk!"

Before the white haired teen could open the door Sasuke opened the door with his Sharigan spiraling in his eyes.

"You have an issue Suigetsu."

Sasuke stared at Suigetsu intensely.

"Nope no problem here."

Suigetsu stepped back and he went to the room adjacent to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and he deactivated his sharigan it was starting to hurt him a lot more than it usually does

"What's wrong with me?"

Sasuke started panting.

"Dada?"

Naruto was worried for Sasuke again.

The teen placed the baby on the bed.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm fine just having a headache."

"You probably don't understand me though."

Sasuke got up and he laid on his bed next to the baby.

"Maybe I just need to rest for a little while longer."

Sasuke closed his eyes hoping some sleep would cure his headache.

"Dada?"

Naruto started patting his surrogate father's face.

"Dada."

"Looks like sleep isn't a option for now is it."

Naruto crawled on top of Sasuke's chest and he started play with Sasuke's face the baby found joy in this.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto then began to squeeze Sasuke's cheeks together.

Sasuke sighed as he held the child up in the air.

"Okay kid you need a hobby or something."

Sasuke said to the child not expecting a response back.

"Pway!"

Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Did you just...speak?"

Sasuke looked at the toddler somewhat in awe.

"Dada pway!"

(Come on dad...I mean Sasuke don't be boring let's play something.)"

Naruto started giggling as he reached his hands out towards Sasuke.

"Why do you have so much energy don't babies like to sleep all day."

Sasuke smiled at the giggling child.

"Hey kid you wanna do something fun?"

Sasuke asked the child in his hands.

"Pway!"

Sasuke lightly tossed the baby in the air and he caught him.

"Ha ha ha ha!!"

(Again again!)

Naruto squealed with excitement.

"Oh so you like that huh."

Sasuke tossed the baby in the air again and he repeated this for a few more times until Sasuke grew weary of the game.

"Okay that's enough."

Sasuke placed the child next to himself.

"I need to rest maybe my headache would disappear."

Sasuke closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep.

"Dada."

Naruto stood himself on his knee and he started to pat Sasuke's face.

"What do you want kid?"

Naruto's stomach started growling he was hungry.

"Num Num."

"You're hungry me too."

Sasuke got up from his bed he wasn't going to get any sleep with the kid around anyways.

"I think we need to send Karin out to get us some food...I think it'll be too dangerous for me to go outside."

Sasuke picked up the child and he went to hallway to be greeted with three doors one of which had note that read.

["Keep Out except for Sasuke".]

"(That was fast)"

Sasuke thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Karin I need you.."

The red haired woman quickly opened the door.

"Yes Sasuke you...need me."

Karin tried to make herself look seductive.

"I need you to get us some food I don't think it's safe for me to go out."

Sasuke said to the kunoichi as he pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Here's some money get something cheap."

"Fine I'll be back."

Karin left the house to buy some food for the team.

"Dada."

Sasuke looked down to the child he was holding and he noticed the baby was a little dirty.

"Kid I don't think I bathed you yet... you're getting a bath."

Sasuke went to the living room to find the bag full of baby clothes he bought weeks ago and he grabbed another diaper.

"Let's go give you a bath."

Sasuke carried the baby into the bathroom and after giving Naruto a bath he carried him out and placed him on the living room couch.

"Let's watch something on T.V maybe there's something on here that will keep you preoccupied."

Sasuke found some a cartoon on the T.V and he noticed the baby was fully entranced by various antics of the cartoon characters.

Sasuke slowly started dozing off until he heard a knock on the.

"Sasuke it's me I got the food."

Karin said from the other side of the door.

The Uchiha teen opened the door and Karin walked inside with two bags in her hands.

"Hey I got the food and we saved some money."

Karin placed the two bags down carefully.

"Good go call Jugo and Suigetsu we all need to talk anyways."

Said the Uchiha.

Karin went upstairs and moments later she came back down with the other two teens of the group.

"Sweet I was starving."

Suigetsu pulled out one of the bowls of ramen and he started eating.

{Sniff Sniff}

Naruto started sniffing the air.

(Wait is that ramen!")

Naruto started slid off the couch and he crawled over to Suigetsu and he looked at the teen with pleading eyes.

"What kid you can't have my food."

Suigetsu looked at the child's eyes he looked like a puppy.

"Fine."

Suigetsu sat down on the floor and he fed the child one of the noodles.

"Wamen moe wamen!"

Naruto said as he continued to be fed by Suigetsu.

"The kid talks now!?"

The white haired teen was surprised almost happy.

"Yeah...he really likes ramen doesn't he."

Sasuke felt a sharp hit of grief hit his heart once he said that.

"He must've had a lot a ramen before you found him Sasuke."

Jugo said as he continued to eat his food.

"Yeah."

After dinner Sasuke brought himself and the baby back to his room. Once he put the baby to bed he couldn't help but stare at the child.

Was this baby a reincarnated Naruto...no it the baby is too old to be reincarnated to be someone he knew.

Sasuke felt some kind of pain on his eyes and he noticed something some was trailing off his face.

"What the?"

Sasuke touched his face and he noticed that it was blood so he ran to the bathroom to see what's wrong with his eye to notice his sharigan was activated but it looked different.

"What happened to my Sharigan it looks like... Itachi's...

Sasuke had a flashback to the Uchiha clan slaughter he remembered how Itachi got his Sharigan by killing his best friend and that was what Sasuke had did.

Sasuke started crying tears of blood...he was a monster.


	8. Continuing the cycle

Sasuke woke up to see Naruto was peacefully sleeping on top of him while the baby's drool trailed from his mouth and onto Sasuke's chest.

"Does this kid sleepwalk... sleep crawl?"

Sasuke carefully got out from his bed and he walked to his bathroom and he began to look at his reflection more importantly his eyes. Sasuke still saw the trail of blood from his eyes and it sent a grave feeling down and to the pit of his stomach.

"Do I really have them?"

Sasuke activated his sharigan and sure enough his eyes went from his usual three tomoe sharigan to his Mangekyo Sharigan.

"I don't want these."

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and his hand was slowly reaching for his eyes.

"These are the eyes of a murderer."

Sasuke hands continued to inch towards his eyes his dreaded eyes the ones that mark him as the killer of the one who was closest to him.

"Dada!!"

Sasuke was brought out of his daze and he quickly placed his hand back on the sink.

"Dada dada dada!!"

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom to see Naruto was awake and he was frowning.

"(Hey I'm cold and my butt is wet you need to change me)"

Naruto started to whine loudly.

"Okay kid I hear you stop being so loud."

Sasuke gently pushed the baby on his back and he began to change Naruto's diaper.

"Kid we need to stop giving you so much juice you're gonna pee through these diapers soon enough."

Said the Uchiha.

"(Well I get thirsty and that Suigetsu guy keeps on giving me juice").

"Dada meanie."

Naruto pouted.

"I'm not mean I just don't like changing diapers every ten seconds."

{Gurgle}

Sasuke stomach was growling.

"Guess it's time for breakfast."

{Gurgle}

"Guess you're hungry too huh kid."

"(Yeah I'm starving.")

Naruto whined.

After changing the wet diaper Sasuke picked up the child and he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Alright let's see what we got."

Sasuke opened the refrigerator door and he saw nothing in his fridge.

The Uchiha sighed.

"We should probably go grocery shopping?"

Sasuke to the child he was holding not really expecting a answer.

"(Yeah you need to buy some food I'm starving.)"

Naruto started whining.

"I know kid, I know."

Sasuke closed the refrigerator and he looked into the cupboard to see several packs of instant ramen.

"This will do for now."

Sasuke grabbed a pack of instant ramen and he set it aside to grab a tea kettle to boil his water. Once he put the tea kettle on the stove top Sasuke leaned on the on one of the counters while he sat Naruto on the counter top and he started staring at the child.

"(Hey weirdo why ya staring at me?)"

Naruto started to pulling on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Kid, you know you look so much like him it's almost like you're his son."

Sasuke felt a pain in his chest he's still felt the guilt it's eating him alive.

"(Who I look like dad?)"

Naruto cooed.

"He was gonna be the hokage but I took that away from him."

Sasuke sighed.

"But...I'm gonna make it up to him."

Said the Uchiha.

{Whistle}

The tea kettle started to make a high pitched whistle indicating the water was at boiling point.

"There goes the water."

Sasuke grabbed the plastic handle of the tea kettle and he poured the scalding water in the ramen cup.

"And now we wait."

Saskue leaned his back on the counter.

After the three longest for the two boys Sasuke uncovered the ramen cup and he grabbed his chopsticks and he started to slurp up some of the noodles.

"(Hey don't eat it all I like ramen too!!)"

Naruto started sniffling.

Sasuke took a small amount of noodles and he fed it to Naruto.

"Mmmm."

"(Heaven.)"

"You must really like ramen, to be honest I can't stand them."

Sasuke said ate more of the noodles.

"Moe moe dada!!"

Naruto said as he reached his hands out to the cup of ramen.

"You must really like this stuff."

After ate some more noodles he fed the rest of the noodles to the child on his lap.

"More dada moe!."

Said the baby.

"You ate all of the noodles there is not anymore left."

Sasuke showed Naruto the ramen cup that held only beef broth.

"See."

Naruto took the cup and he started drinking the ramen broth completely taking Sasuke by surprise.

"Kid no it's hot!"

Sasuke took the cup from the toddler to only see that it was empty.

"You slurped all of it up you must love ramen don't you."

"(It's so good.)"

Naruto reached his hands out towards the cup.

"There's no more we ate it all."

Saskue said to the hungry child.

"(No more.)"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

The child started crying he wanted more ramen.

"What's wrong kid are you hurt?"

Sasuke looked Naruto over and he felt around the child's diaper but he was clean and not hurt.

"Wamen Wamen!!!"

Naruto shouted.

"(He's crying because he wants more ramen.)"

Sasuke thought to himself as grabbed another cup of ramen and he poured the rest of the hot water he had into the ramen cup.

"Okay, you will get some more ramen just wait."

Sasuke picked up Naruto from off the counter and he started bounce the toddler around trying to get him to stop crying but he was having no luck.

"Come on kid stop crying already."

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!!"

"(I want more ramen now!!!)"

Naruto continued to.cry loudly.

"Hey what's all the noise for?"

Suigetsu walked downstairs rubbing his ears.

"It's the kid he won't stop crying because of the ramen."

Sasuke said irritated.

"Give him to me I know how to make a kid stop crying."

Sasuke reluctantly gave the child to Suigetsu.

The white haired teen laid the child on top of the counter and Suigetsu covered his face.

"Boo!."

Naruto was silent.

"Did that work?"

Sasuke said surprised.

"See I told ya I get him to.."

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!"

"Nevermind."

Suigetsu sighed.

Sasuke grabbed the ramen cup and he saw that it was ready.

"Thank God."

Sasuke got Naruto to sit up and he used his chopsticks to hold a small amount of noodles.

"Naruto here."

Sasuke held the ramen noodles in front of the child.

"Wamen!"

Naruto started eating the noodles happily.

"You weren't kidding about him and that ramen."

Suigetsu sat down at the dining room table.

"Yeah, apparently he loves it."

Sasuke said as he continued to feed Naruto.

"Sweet, just keep feeding him ramen and he'll be happy.

Suigetsu opened the cupboard to grab his own cup of ramen.

"I can't constantly feed this kid junk we need some groceries."

Sasuke looked inside the ramen cup to see it was empty.

"You ate it all, you must really like this junk...here Suigetsu hold the kid."

Sasuke handed the toddler to Suigetsu and he walked upstairs.

"So, how's it like being a baby."

Naruto stared at Suigetsu in silence.

"What a deep conversation."

Sasuke walked downstairs dressed in his day clothes.

"Where are you going?"

Suigetsu asked the dark haired teen.

"I'm going to get groceries watch the kid."

Sasuke walked out the house.

"Did he just ditch the kid on me!"

Naruto started tugging on Suigetsu's hair.

"Ow!!"

Sasuke was leaving from the desolate Uchiha district to the now busy streets of the leaf village and he was trying to stay away from the crowds but no one seemed to notice him and he was glad they didn't.

"Oof!"

Sasuke was brought out his thoughts when he saw a kid on the ground in front of him.

"Sorry!"

"No, it's my fault I wasn't looking."

Sasuke helped the kid up and he realized the boy looked familiar.

"Oh you're big bro Naruto's rival."

Udon said as he looked up at the teen.

That's why the boy was familiar he was of the kids that would hang around with Naruto.

"The hokahe had said Naruto beat you up real bad and he brought you back to the village but then Naruto left to go train somewhere do you know where he is?"

The boy asked.

Sasuke was struggling on what to tell the boy he didn't want to put someone on the path of revenge it would just create another cycle of hatred.

"I haven't seen him after he brought me back."

Saskue said hoping the kid would buy his lie.

"Yeah I guess it would make sense because he beat you up so badly you don't remember but if he comes back tell him I was looking for him."

Udon ran off towards the training field.

The teen sighed as he continued to go find a grocery store and continue to think to himself about what would he do if any of Naruto's friends would confront him, would they want revenge or would they hurt someone else like the kid.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity Sasuke saw the groccery store he was looking for so he went inside to see that the store was big filled with asile upon asile of food.

"Alright in and out."

Sasuke grabbed a hand basket and he went to the produce asile to get some food that even he could cook and he then went to grab some more diaper and baby supplies.

"Alright that's everything."

Sasuke was making a beeline for the check out section but he bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

The Uchiha said.

"It's you."

Sasuke was confused as he looked down at the kid he bumped into it was a genin who was wearing a long scarf and had a runny nose and puffy eyes as if he was crying.

"Hey kid you need a tissue?"

Sasuke asked the child.

"No I don't want anything from you!"

The child said angrily.

"Are you alright"

Sasuke asked the child

"The old hag told me about what you did to Naruto!"

Sasuke froze, feeling the guilt and saddness eat away at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I swear I will get you someday!"

The child said.

Then seemingly out of nowhere Udon and his friend Moegi grabbed the boy and covered his mouth.

"Konohamaru stop you're gonna ruin it."

Udon said as he Moegi dragged the brown haired child off somewhere.

(Everyone knows about what I did and me and the kid is gonna pay for it.)

Sasuke thought to himself

"I need to get out of here"

Sasuke went to the check out section and he left the groccery store quickly heading home..

[Uchiha Head House]

"Okay kid now you're gonna get it!"

Suigetsu started tickling the toddler's belly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha no no ha ha ha!!!"

Naruto laughed gleefully.

"Ya know what kid I kinda enjoy having someone fun around this dump."

Suigetsu said ruffling the child's hair.

"(I like you too Dad is still the best though.)"

Naruto babbled gleefully.

Sasuke quickly opened the door and he came inside and sat down on the couch.

"Yo, you got the food?"

Suigetsu said.

"Dada!!".

Naruto reached his hands out towards Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto."

Sasuke placed his grocery bags on the floor and took the child from Suigetsu.

"Yeah I got the food and also tell Karin to cook tonight."

Sasuke said tiredly.

"You seemed exausted what happened?"

Suigetsu asked the teen.

"Nothing happened I just needed get here fast before I get any unwanted attention.

{Knock Knock}

"(Who could that be?)"

Sasuke thought to himself.

Suigetsu walked to the door and he looked through the peephole.

"Hey it's that pink haired chick."

Suigetsu opened the door.

"Sasuke the Hokage has called you about something you need to come with me right away."

Said the kunoichi who seemed somewhat nervous.

"For what?"

Sasuke asked a little suspicious about Sakura's behavior.

"To report for a mission."

Sakura said.

"Alright let's go."

Sasuke handed Naruto to Suigetsu.

"I'll be back okay kid."

"Dada dada!".

(You just came back don't leave again Dad.)

"I'll be back kid don't worry."

Sasuke left the house with Sakura.

"(Why does he always leave it's not fair.)"

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!"

"Why ya gotta do this to me."

Suigetsu sighed and he went upstairs to get Karin.

Sasuke was silently walking with Sakura.

"So, what's my mission?"

Sasuke asked the kunoichi.

"To come fix the training field that's why we're gonna head there now."

Sakura looked as if she was nervous about something.

Sasuke used his sharigan and after a short assessment on Sakura he realized what was going on and he quickly deactivated his sharigan immediately realizing what was happening.

After ten more minutes of walking Sasuke and Sakura made it to the training field the kunoichi stood in the middle of the field laughing.

"Are you alright."

Saskue said to the kunoichi.

Sakura turned around with smile on her face.

"I can't believe you fell for it."

Sakura was walking to the Uchiha district with a scroll in her hands that detailed a mission for Sasuke and his group the kunoichi made it to the front door of house and she heard the cries of a baby.

"Must be the baby."

Sakura knocked on the door and a few moments later she was greeted by a tired looking Kairn holding Naruto.

"It's you."

Karin said.

"Yes and I have a mission for all of you."

"Wait what."

Suigetsu ran to the door.

"Why did you come you were here earlier and you gave Saskue a mission already."

Suigetsu said confused.

"This is my first time here today."

Sakura said confused.

"You came here earlier this morning and you told Sasuke to follow you somewhere."

Said the white haired teen.

Sakura started thinking then she realized what was happening.

"Sasuke might be in trouble.

"What!"

Karin said.

"What do you mean he might be in trouble!?"

"Can any of you sense chakra?"

Sakura asked.

"Yeah the big guy can."

Suigetsu said as he rushed upstairs and he came down with Jugo.

"Can you find Sasuke?"

Sakura asked the orange haired teen.

Jugo closed his eyes as if he was trying to focus.

"I found him let's go."

Jugo said as he started to rush towards Sasuke location.

"Wait for us I need to save Sasuke and if I do he might marry me."

Kairn said as she putting on her shoes.

"No, you two stay if all three of you go it may seem suspecious."

Sakura said as she went to go follow Jugo and while she was running she couldn't help to think who would impersonate her


	9. Making Amends

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke and she had a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you fell for it."

Said the kunoichi.

Sasuke stood silent.

"Hey you should be afraid you realize you fell for our trap."

Sakura dispersed the jutsu that was disguising her to reveal that it was Moegi that was impersonating Sakura.

"If you're going to impersonate someone you're need to make sure you gather enough info about them so you can keep you ruse up long enough."

The confidence the young girl felt had vanished she was now a little bit unnerved.

"You knew the whole time and yet you came here."

Morning said shakily.

"Yes I did know the whole time."

Said the Uchiha as he started slowly walking towards Moegi.

"Rasegan!!"

Konohamaru jumped out from the bush he was hiding in and he was aiming to hit Sasuke with his jutsu but the Uchiha dodged the attack.

"Stay away from her killer!!"

Konaha stood in front of Moegi with a kunai in his hands.

Udon jumped out the bushes and he landed behind Sasuke.

"We got you surrounded."

"I see."

"Great, you're gonna pay for what you did to Big Bro Naruto!"

Konohamaru ran towards the Uchiha and he punched Sasuke in the stomach.

"Udon, Moegi now"

"Earth style:Mud Wall!"

Moegi summoned a wall behind Sasuke and the Uchiha landed on it.

"My turn!."

Mucus started dripping from Udon's nose and the the droplets turned into water tendrils and they bound Sasuke to the wall.

"You guys are kinda good."

Sasuke complimented the childr are their teamwork.

"Shut up!"

Konohamaru summoned a shadow clone to help him form a rasegan in his hand.

"So, you're gonna kill me right?"

Sasuke asked the kids.

"You killed Naruto it's what you deserve."

Said the boy who was still forming his jutsu.

Sasuke sighed.

"Yes I did it was an accident and it was all my fault for doing."

Said the Uchiha.

"Why did you do it!!"

Moegi yelled at the teen.

"Well if you feel like listening to my story for a little bit I can tell you everything that happened."

Sasuke said.

"Shut up! we're not gonna listen to you right guys."

Konohamaru looked at his teammates for approval.

"Well we can't do anything until he tells his side of the story Konohamaru ya know, innocent until proven guilty."

Udon said to his teammate.

"Yeah, Udon is right we should hear him we can't kill him... without hearing him out."

"Until I finish my jutsu."

Konohamaru continued to ready his jutsu.

"Well the thing is I was doing the same thing you three are doing right now."

"You mean you were trying to avenge someone."

Udon asked the bound teen.

"Yeah against my older brother."

"Then why did you kill Naruto for."

Konohamaru said angrily.

"Naruto jumped in front of me when I was trying to kill my brother."

Sasuke choked out the last sentence as he was trying to avoid breaking down in front of the kids.

"He jumped in front of you... Konohamaru you didn't tell us that."

Moegi turned to the angry boy.

"Don't listen to him he's lying!"

Konohamaru said angrily.

Udon took a look at Sasuke and then he took a look at Konohamaru.

"Hey, I think he's telling the truth Konohamaru and we already beat him...I think we should let him go."

Konohamaru had tears stream down his eyes.

"So, who cares if it was a accident or not he still killed Naruto!?"

The clone Konohamaru had disappeared in a puff smoke indicating Konohamaru's rasegan was ready.

"Hey kid tell me once you kill me what are you gonna do?*

Sasuke asked the boy.

"What?"

"If you kill me you may get charged for murder and you possibly end up in the same situation as me which means you're gonna leave your friends behind."

Konohamaru looked at his friends and they looked horrified as if they were looking at a monster.

"Kid you can kill me but trust me revenge is over rated and all it does is just get people hurt take it from me I lost my best friend because of my revenge."

The rasegan in the angry boy's hand was starting flitter out.

"Grr, no!"

Konohamaru ran towards Sasuke with his rasegan in hand, the boy was going to kill Sasuke.

"Konohamaru no!!"

Moegi yelled at the boy.

Konohamaru wanted to stop himself but he couldn't so he closed his eyes wanting to not experience his own actions but then he opened his eyes again and he found himself restrained on the ground.

"That's enough you three!"

Sakura yelled at the kids.

Jugo freed Sasuke from his his boundings.

"You're okay right."

Jugo asked his leader.

"Yeah these kids wanted the same thing I use to want."

"You're all in big trouble you know that right wait until I notify Ebisu"

Sakura scolded the three pre teens.

"Sorry Sakura."

All three of the kids bowed.

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Sasuke."

Sakura said to the children.

"No way you know what he did!!"

Sakura sighed

"Konohamaru it was an accident Naruto knew what he was doing...I was there."

"I was telling them about what happened Sakura."

Sasuke said.

"Is he telling the truth that Naruto jumped in front of him and his brother right."

Moegi asked the kunoichi.

"Yeah that is the truth."

Sakura replied to the girl.

Moegi turned to Sasuke and she bowed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Me to Sasuke sir I'm sorry too."

Udon bowed to the teen

Everyone looked at Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru apologize."

Moegi said to the boy.

"No way."

"Grr you idiot!!"

Sakura punched the top of Konohamaru's head.

"Ow I'm sorry."

Konohamaru bowed.

"Good now let's go you three you're all in big trouble."

Sakura said to the kids.

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait Sakura let them slide with this one."

Sasuke asked the kunoichi.

"Sasuke they tried to kill you they some kind of punishment."

Sakura said to the raven haired teen.

Sasuke started thinking then an idea hit him.

"I have a proposal."

[Twenty minutes later]

(The Hokage's office)

Sasuke and Sakura explained what had happened between Sasuke and the three kids.

"And that's why I want them as babysitters for the kid."

Sasuke said to the Hokage.

Tsunade started thinking to herself this would make a good punishment for the kids.

"I'll allow it."

Tsunade said as she walked up to three genin.

"Alright you three now go home and report back here tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

The three genin left the office.

"Well now I don't have to worry finding a sitter for when I go out on missions"

Sasuke said.

"Don't you have teammates to babysit for you."

Sakura asked the Uchiha.

"Let me rephrase that I have wholesome people to look after the kid."

Sasuke said.


	10. First Steps

" That's right Sasuke you can do it."

A voice of a familiar was encouraging her youngest child to walk he's almost doing it.

"You can do it baby, Mommy has faith in you!"

The toddler slowly got on his feet and he attempted to take a step but he fell on his rear which made the baby start tearing up.

"(I can't do it.)"

"Aww, don't cry."

"Don't pick him up if he wants you comfort he can walk to you."

A familiar deep gruff voice had scoffed.

"As a member of this family and also this clan we provide results not failures you know this Mikoto."

"Fugaku, he's just a baby and your son he'll walk when he's ready."

Mikoto picked up her youngest and she started patting his back.

"Don't worry Sasuke you can do this mommy beileves in you."

A door was heared being opened.

"I'm home."

"(He's here...I don't want him to be disappointed in me too.)"

"Welcome home."

Mikoto placed the baby on the floor.

"Evening mother, father."

The older boy bowed to both his parents.

"(I can do this, I need to do this for him.)"

The toddler stood on his feet again and he slowly started taking steps towards the older boy.

"(I want to be able to keep up with him, my big brother, my..)"

"Tachi."

Everyone turned their heads towards the toddler.

"He's doing it, my baby is doing it!"

Mikoto started swelling with pride.

"Come here little brother."

Itachi held his arms wide.

Sasuke was almost there in his older brother's arms.

"You got this, almost there."

Itachi said.

The baby was within reach of his older brother but before he could come into contact with the elder sibling everything went dark as Sasuke woke with a blonde toddler of his own staring down at him.

"Dada!"

The toddler squealed with delight now that his daddy was now finally awake.

"Good morning kid."

Sasuke picked up his adopted son and held him up high which made the toddler start laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha!!"

Sasuke stared at the blond child he was holding he noticed the child was getting bigger in the three months him and his team had been staying in the leaf village Naruto was growing up right before the Uchiha's eyes and as more time pass Sasuke has noticed that the toddler is looking more like the old Naruto everyday and he even has some of his late friend's personality quirks such as the toddler's love for ramen and how goofy the boy can be sometimes. It haunted the dark haired teen but Sasuke figured it was his guilt talking.

"Alright let's get up, you need a change."

Sasuke carried his adopted son to the changing table and he took off the soggy diaper.

"I should change your name water hose, you practically pee through your diapers."

After Sasuke changed the toddler's diaper got he started walking towards the kitchen.

When the Uchiha made it to the kitchen he saw his teammates doing their usual routines Karin and Suigetsu we're at each other's throats while Jugo was calmly eating a bowl of rice.

"You two that's enough."

Sasuke said as he glanced at the two teens.

"Good morning Sasuke I made breakfast."

Karin presented a plate of rolled omelette and bowl of rice.

"It looks good thank you Karin"

Sasuke took the plate and he sat down at the table setting Naruto on his lap.

"(That looks really good.)"

Naruto grabbed one of the rolled omlets and he shoved it in his mouth.

"Kid, slow down."

Sasuke scolded the child.

"The kid is just a black hole with blond hair and a diaper."

Suigetsu joked at the toddler.

"{Burp!!}"

Naruto let out a loud burp.

A few seconds had passed.

"Ha ha ha ha!!"

Suigetsu started laughing loudly.

"This kid is a riot!"

Sasuke sighed.

"We need to teach you manners."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and he grabbed another rolled omelette and he proceeded to scarf it down.

"Naruto really does have a big appetite for a baby."

Jugo smiled as he rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"Ju Ju!"

Naruto raised his arms up to the large teen.

"Here hold him for a second."

Sasuke handed the baby to Jugo.

Naruto hugged the teen.

"Heh."

Jugo felt nice, the kid had always made his day better.

"Does any of us have any missions today."

Karin asked the group.

"I haven't gotten anything yet."

Sasuke said as he started eating.

"Same here."

Suigetsu added.

Karin looked at Jugo and asked.

"How about you?"

"Same thing, I don't have any missions today either I was just about to go to the backyard."

"(Wait, so Dad, Ju ju, Rin Rin, and Getsu don't have to leave today that means they can all play with me today this is the best day ever!!)"

"Dada pway Dada pway!!"

"Apparently the kid wants to to play, does daddy know any fun activities."

Suigetsu teased the Uchiha.

Karin tried to punch Suigetsu but her fist went through his liquid body.

"Hey idiot stop teasing Sasuke!"

"I can't help it, there's not much else to do around this place."

While Karin and Suigetsu started arguing again Sasuke stood out of his chair with Naruto in his hands and he walked to the living room.

"(Wait I wanted to see them argue they're funny.)"

Naruto babbled.

Sasuke sat on the couch and he placed Naruto on the floor and he turned on a cartoon.

"Alright kid you like this show don't you."

Sasuke said to the child.

Naruto's eyes were glued to the screen for a short time until he started getting bored he really wanted to play.

"(Sasuke I don't wanna watch T.V anymore why don't you play with me.)"

Naruto grabbed onto the couch cushions and he slowly stood himself up and he started tugging on Sasuke's pants leg.

"Hm"

Sasuke looked down at the toddler looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Pway."

The teen sighed.

"Fine"

Sasuke left the living room and he quickly came back with a couple of toys.

"Look play with these, now don't bother me."

Sasuke sat back on the couch.

Naruto started tearing up.

"(Daddy...don't ignore me.)"

Naruto started sniffling.

Sasuke saw Naruto's teary eyed face and it was familiar to him...

"Daddy play with me!"

A younger Sasuke said.

Fugaku took a long sigh.

"Sasuke go do something productive you're an Uchiha start acting like it."

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto's saddened face.

"... Okay fine, we'll play whatever you want alright."

Sasuke sat on the floor in front of Naruto.

"(Really you'll play with me, sweet!!)"

Naruto held up a toy boat up to Sasuke.

"You want to play with the boat, alright."

Sasuke took the boat and Naruto grabbed his stuffed frog plush.

"Rawr!".

Naruto made the toy frog attack the boat in Sasuke's hands.

"Well ain't he the violent one...I blame Karin."

Suigetsu walked into the room and he grabbed the T.V remote and started flipping through the channels.

"(Oh, Su su can play with us now.)"

Naruto crawled to Suigetsu and he grabbed onto the teen's leg to lift himself up.

"Su su pway."

The toddler looked up at the teen with pleading eyes.

Suigetsu sighed he couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine whatever."

Suigetsu then sat on the floor.

"Okay what are we playing?"

"Whatever he wants to play."

Sasuke replied.

"(Let's see...you can play with the doggy)"

Naruto held up the dog plush to Suigetsu prompting the teen to take it.

"Okay, I'm the dog...now what?"

Naruto took his frog and he started making it fight with the dog plush Suigetsu was holding.

"Now he's attacking me."

"Better you than me"

The dark haired teen sneered.

"Geez, why so harsh man?"

"Maybe because you teased him."

Karin entered the living room and she sat next to Sasuke.

"And you're lucky he hadn't killed you yet, ain't that right Sasuke."

"Hm."

Sasuke continued to play with Naruto ignoring Karin advances.

"Ha, shot down"

Suigetsu snickered.

"Grr!"

Karin picked up a toy turtle and she was prepared to throw it at Suigetsu.

"(Hey, Rin Rin playing too?)"

"Rin Rin rawr!"

Naruto crawled to Karin and he made his toy frog attack the toy turtle.

Karin looked down at the child.

"Aww. He's too adorable!"

Karin then started playing with Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Suigetsu we're surprised.

"I thought you didn't like babies Karin."

Suigetsu teased the red head.

"Well...our Naruto is different he's not like other babies ain't that right."

Karin started tickling the baby which caused the child to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha!!"

"(Dob dob I give up I give up!)"

Karin ceased her tickling of the child.

Jugo rushed into the living room.

"I thought I heared screaming."

"No, it was just the kid, we were just playing with him."

Suigetsu told the orange haired teen.

"Juju pway."

Naruto held up a toy for Jugo to play with.

Jugo sat down on the floor with everyone else and he accepted the toy from Naruto.

"Rawr!"

Naruto made his frog attack the toy Jugo had.

"He's really going at it ain't he."

Jugo smiled at the child's antics.

"He's been like this for a little while now."

Sasuke said.

"(Okay I'm tired of toys I wanna play something else.)"

Naruto covered his eyes.

All of the teens stared at the baby.

"Is the kid okay?"

Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"Naruto did you hurt yourself?"

The Uchiha asked the baby.

"I don't think he can give you a answer."

Jugo told the Uchiha teen.

Naruto uncovered his eyes.

"Boo!"

The toddler then covered his eyes again.

"Oh, he's trying to play peek a boo."

Karin said.

"Really let me give this a try."

Suigetsu covered his eyes.

"Su su?"

The baby cooed in curiosity.

Suigetsu uncovered his face.

"Boo!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto laughed at the surprise.

"(I thought you were gone but then you pop out again!)"

"Move over Suigetsu let me try."

Karin covered her face.

"Rin Rin?"

When Kairn uncovered her face she made a funny expression and this made the baby laugh ten times harder compared to when Suigetsu did it.

"Even the baby thinks I'm better than you."

Karin taunted the white haired teen.

"Well top this."

Suigetsu and Karin continued to play peek a boo with the child both of trying to make a funnier face to try and one up each other.

"Karin, Suigetsu."

The two teens turned their heads towards Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his father figure.

Sasuke covered his face and a moment later he uncovered it and he made a attempt to make a funny face.

"Boo."

Everyone even Jugo stared at the the black haired teen with a shocked expression.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's cheeks and he started pulling them.

This made Karin and Suigetsu laugh loudly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha this kid is something else!"

Suigetsu said in-between his laughing fit.

"He even got Jugo to grin."

Karin said.

Naruto looked at the four teens in front of him they were all together for once smiling and laughing this is what it felt to have people that love him unconditionally this was his family now.

"(I...I have a family.)"

{Knock Knock}

"I'll get the door."

Jugo opened the door and he was greeted by Sakura and two anbu shinobi one with a fox mask and the other with a dog mask.

"The Hokage has a mission for you all."

Said the elite shinobi as he handed a scroll to Jugo.

"And I'll watch the child."

Sakura said.

"Well looks like playtime will have to be cut short"

Sasuke got up and went to go put on his shoes.

"Aw man I really was hoping I had a day off."

Suigetsu went upstairs to grab his shoes and his sword.

"(Wait where y'all going we were having fun don't leave.)"

Naruto started whimpering.

Sasuke picked up the blonde toddler.

"It's okay Naruto we'll be back I promise then we'll play some more."

Sasuke handed the child to Sakura.

"Da da."

"It's okay Naruto your daddy is going to come back."

Sakura rubbed the child's back

Suigetsu and Karin came down the stairs both of them dressed in their ninja attire.

"Is everyone ready?"

Asked the dog mask Anbu.

"Yes."

Sasuke replied.

Sakura placed the child on the floor near his toys she then walked towards the group to give them a briefing about their mission.

While everyone was talking Naruto was sad he didn't want his family to leave again they are almost never all together anymore.

"(No, they can't leave yet.)"

Naruto slowly started crawling towards Sasuke.

"And that's it a simple retrieval mission. You will be accompanied by these two Anbu."

Sakura said to the group.

"If we do this fast enough we all should be home by tonight right?"

Sasuke asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Correct."

Sakura replied.

Sasuke nodded and he started walking towards the door.

"(He's leaving I won't make it...no he can't leave yet)"

Naruto slowly started standing himself up and he slowly started taking steps towards Sasuke.

"(I got this, I'm almost there)"

Sasuke opened the door and he was preparing to step out.

"(No don't leave!!)"

"Dada!!!"

Sasuke turned around and what saw made him froze.

"Naruto you're."

"Well crap the kid is walking."

Suigetsu choked up.

"Stop stalling let's go."

The don't masked anbu demanded.

"Wait give them a moment."

Sakura said to the Anbu.

"Dada."

Naruto was starting to lose his balance.

"C'mon you got this kid!!"

Karin shouted.

"We believe in you Naruto."

Jugo said.

"Don't give up on us!!."

Suigetsu shouted at the blond toddler.

"(I think I'm gonna fall)"

Naruto started wobbling.

"You almost got it Naruto!!!"

Sakura shouted.

{Sniff Sniff}

"Fox you're not crying are you?"

Asked the dog mask anbu.

"It just so sweet."

Said the fox mask anbu.

"(They're all cheering for me but I can't do it)"

Naruto fell on his rear.

"Waaaaaaaah!

"Oh no he was so close."

Karin sighed.

"Well kid you tried don't worry about it."

Suigetsu started walking towards Naruto but Sasuke placed his hand in front of him.

"Naruto try again."

Naruto looked up at his surrogate father.

Sasuke looked at the boy and he saw a younger version of himself his father wasn't the most supportive person but Sasuke would be different.

"I know you can do this Naruto."

"(He beileves in me)"

Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke opened up his arms.

"Come on Naruto, come to Daddy."

Sasuke fatherly instincts took over as he radiated a warmth he had never gave off before this gained the surprised stares of everyone in the room.

Naruto slowly stood himself up and he started walking towards Sasuke again.

"(I can't let everyone down I can do this, believe it!)"

Naruto slowly started taking steps again.

"(You're almost there Naruto, just a few more steps)"

Sasuke thought to himself.

After taking a few more steps Naruto found himself in Sasuke's embrace.

"Cha, he did it!!"

Sakura shouted.

The pride Sasuke felt in his surrogate son was immeasurable.

"Daddy's proud of you son."

Sasuke whispered to the child.

"He actually did it, good job kid."

Suigetsu rubbed the child's head.

"Alright that's enough we have all kept the Hokage waiting long enough let's go."

The dog mask anbu said.

Sasuke sighed he didn't want to leave especially now but he had a job to do.

"I'm sorry Naruto I have to leave but I will come back I promise you."

Sasuke handed the toddler to Sakura.

"Well be back kid we promise and when we do I'm making us all some ramen for dinner tonight as an celebration."

Karin said as she left the house.

Sasuke left the house with the Anbu.

"Dada."

Naruto waved goodbye.

"Don't worry kid, your daddy is gonna comeback in no time."

Sakura placed the child on the couch and pulled out a scroll from her pocket to start writing about the events that had just transpired.


End file.
